


The sun feels good when I'm standing next to you

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Ive never written poetry, but i feel BLU Medic would be a poetry type guy. :)
Relationships: Medic/Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 4





	The sun feels good when I'm standing next to you

The sun feels good,  
when I'm standing next to you.  
You haven't let your hair down in a while.  
It shows in the sickly ridges in it.  
You look quite beautiful, under blue skys  
which could be an understatement.  
But all I wish is to be here with you.  
My hand in your delicate, small ones. So deadly,  
so trained, perhaps out matching the Sniper.  
But I've never seen him since your beauty  
has blinded me just like the rest.  
I want to be there for you.  
For you to notice when I'm not. 

Maybe I'm just as love sick as the Scout.  
Poor boy never stood a chance against you.  
Against me.  
I've seen your eyes, the way they dilate.  
Maybe fear. Maybe love.  
I can't ever tell as you check yourself back into a mindset.  
The mindset of Administrator's pet.  
Administrator's toy to be used but never tossed.  
I can see you've loved her just as much as I do you.  
Just as much as you do me.  
But perhaps Administrator's the one for you.  
I can't blame you. 

I can't blame myself either.  
For if Administrator is just as in love  
as I am with you,  
than maybe your beauty outstretches  
Farther than anyone can reach.  
Perhaps your personality shines.  
Perhaps, we are both fools of love.  
But I'm just a doctor.  
And you are but a doll.  
All pawns in this petty little game corroborated by her. 

And still.  
We stand here.  
I take your hand, and you barely flinch.  
I can feel your warm palm against mine.  
When I'm standing next to you,  
the sun feels good.


End file.
